The Pie Monster
by enviousdragon098
Summary: YAY!My first story!I command you to be nice! Due to a scary story told by Envy, Wrath is now scared of the attic.Can someone help him out? Oneshot.Rated T for the very end.


I wanted to make this K, but I changed my mind.

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

It was a quiet evening in the homunculi mansion. Too quiet. Quiet normally means that something was wrong.Very wrong. Envy was in the living room, eating barbecue-flavored chips, watching TV, and blissfully unaware of the presence behind him.

"YO, ENVY-KUN!! TELL ME A BEDTIME STORY!!" the little homunculus yelled, scaring the living daylights out of Envy.

"Why would I do that? Get Sloth to do it!" Envy retorted angrily. "Now get lost, I have better things to do."

"Like watch TV?"

"Well, yes...but -"

"And eat snacks?"

"Yes,but - "

"And sleep?And brush your teeth?Take a shower?Go to - "

"ALRIGHT!!" Envy interjected." I'll tell you a story."

"Yippee!" Wrath squealed,bouncing up the stairs, followed by a scheming Envy.

Envy was up to something. To find out what, you need to read on!

Once the two homunculi were at Wrath's bedroom, Wrath climbed into his bed, and Envy sat on his knee (on purpose).Wrath yelped, and Envy got up,snickering.

"Just tell me a stowy(story)," Wrath whined, making big puppy-dog eyes.Envy slapped his forehead,and began his story.

_Once upon a time, in a quiet, seemingly normal house, there was a family of four.One day, the little girl went into the family's attic.She kind of liked the attic at first, that is, until she heard eerie groaning.She turned around to where she heard the noise,but she saw nothing there.Then, she saw a flicker of movement.The shadow came closer,and when it came into the light of the moon shining into the window,she saw it. _

_It was a monster, but it was made completely out of pie.It had a misshapen head, and blood red eyes shining with the hatred of it's previous victims. It's arms dripped with apples,colored blue for unknown reason.It had claws sharpened with use, and it was inching closer to the little girl.Too terrified to say a word, scream for help, or run, the girl was never seen again.People say she haunts the attics of every house, seeking vengeance from those who neglected to save her,the pie monster at her side._

Envy finished his story with an eerie glare, and Wrath had his bedsheets up to his chin,shaking in terror."Hope you liked the story,sweet dreams!" Envy said quickly,making a beeline for the couch.

That night, Wrath did have dreams,but none of them were sweet.The very next morning while Lust and Sloth were fixing breakfast, Wrath sat at his seat,paler that he already was.Envy was looking smug at his plan, working perfectly so far.

"Wrath, dear, here are your poptarts," Sloth stated,sliding a plate of chocolate poptarts in front of Wrath.

"Ahh,don't eat me!" Wrath screamed.

"Hey,what's wrong,kid?" Greed asked.

"Uhh,well last night,I could't sleep,and Envy told me a story.Now,I'm scared of the attic."

"Why?"

"I think that there is a pie monster in there?"

"Alright,after breakfast,come with me to the attic.I'm gonna prove to you that there's no such thing as a pie monster."

After breakfast,reed and Wrath went up to the attic.Wrath cautiously stepped forward a little.he heard eerie groaning,just like the pie monsters'.

"Eep!What was that?" Wrath squeaked.

"It's just your imagination, go forward." Greed assured.

Swallowing hard,Wrath went forward,then was grabbed by something with a slimy grip.He let out a high-pitched scream.It was the pie monster! The monster whispered in his ear,"You fell for it."

Wrath was confused when the monster let go of him.It's form shimmered to reveal...(drumroll please)...Envy!!

Envy explained.He was getting mad at Wrath for constantly annoying him,so he cooked up a plan to get back at him.He told Wrath the scary story, so he'll be scared of the attic.He knew that someone would try to help Wrath overcome his fear, so Envy disguised himself as the pie monster to scare the hell out of Wrath.

By now, Wrath was glaring at Envy, and after a second, Envy ran away, still smiling.Meanwhile, Sloth and Pride were having a civil game of Go Fish, only to be disrupted by Envy's crazy screaming.

"Holy shit!Holy fuckin' shit! Wrath is gonna rip me open!"


End file.
